¿Qué paso?
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Marinette y Adrien eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, siempre estaban juntos, solo existían ellos dos. Pero todo cambio en el momento en que por una noche de alcohol ellos dos terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales. Cortaron relación para siempre y eso destrozo a Marinette, quien hundida en una depresión solo rogaba por tener a su mejor amigo... LadyNoir


¿Qué paso? Me pregunte.

Adrien siempre fue muy dado tanto para las fotos. Y realmente era bueno en ello, por alguna extraña razón siempre salía excelente en ellas, su cabello se movía elegante, su rostro tenía la iluminación perfecta, sus ojos hermosamente verdes brillaban como esmeraldas. Y siempre después de la sesión de fotos el solía agradecer de manera tímida.

Yo como siempre miraba como se tomaba fotos junto a varias chicas muy lindas. Él solía fingir vergüenza, pero conozco a ese gatito muy bien, lo suficiente como para saber que solo levanta su ego.

Somos amigos desde niños. Cuando yo tenía 5 años, al igual que muchas niñas de mi edad, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero éste jamás me hacía caso, me ignoraba y prefería estar con la estúpida de Cloe. Pase años tartamudeando cada vez que lo veía, mi rostro se ponía rojo y no sabía ni mi propio nombre ¡Era un desastre!

Mi padre al ser panadero era quien le preparaba la comida al padre de Adrien, por lo que yo siempre lo acompañaba cuando hacia entregas o cuando debía quedarse a cocinar en su mansión. Solía quedar como idiota escondida tras mi padre, con el rostro rojo y apenas pudiendo pronunciar una palabra.

No fue hasta cuando yo cumplí los 7 años que nuestra relación cambio. Para mi cumpleaños invite a todos mis compañeros a una fiesta de disfraces. Me vestí con un traje a lunares negros de color rojo y una máscara igual. No se explicarlo, pero detrás de esa mascara me sentía más segura.

Él se disfrazó con un traje negro y unas lindas orejas de gato. La verdad es que no lo reconocí cuando lo vi y por algún motivo el no quiso decirme quien era. Lo curioso es que pase todo mi cumpleaños jugando con él, riendo e intentando saber quién era detrás de esa mascara.

Fue bastante vergonzoso descubrir quién era realmente, considerando como me comporte con él, yo era prácticamente otra persona, pero a la vez era Marinette. Pero por otro lado eso dio paso a una gran amistad.

Me invitaba a jugar a su casa a los superhéroes, cada uno con su disfraz, él solía usar un palo de metal para decir que este se alargaba y quien sabe que cosas hacía. Mientras que yo usaba un simple yoyo. Enfrentábamos villanos, reíamos y no sé en qué punto, pero se volvió mi mejor amigo.

Deje de ser tan idiota y también deje de estar enamorada. Éramos inseparables, mejores amigos para siempre. Nuestra relación se volvió tan fuerte que estar un día sin el otro era horrible.

 _Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

Ahora acompaño como siempre al señor modelo, a posar para una revista, si bien ahora actúa tímido el muy engreído lo está disfrutando, más porque me mira a mi sonriendo. Es exasperante.

La sesión termino y el corrió hacia mí, para nadie era extraño que estemos juntos, ya les dije éramos inseparables, como hermanos.

Alya dijo de una fiesta esta noche mi Lady ¿Vamos? – Dijo coqueto con su brillante sonrisa

No lo sé gatito, sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, música fuerte, gente pegada una a la otra, idiotas, es algo fastidioso. Prefiero quedarme en casa a mirar televisión

Hablando de eso, ¡Salió la nueva temporada de nuestra serie favorita!

¡Oh por dios! ¿Es verdad?

Si, debemos verla ya. Que te parece luego de la fiesta vienes a casa a dormir y la vemos

Tentador…- Dije sonriendo un poco. Yo no tenía la plata como para tener la gran televisión que tiene él en su pieza, ni dos cómodas camas, porque si, el mando a hacer una cama para mí, porque desde niña me quedaba a dormir en su casa, y armar una todas las veces era un fastidio. Además de que contrató un servicio de internet para ver series en alta definición y en estreno que no se consiguen en cualquier lado… Pero era carísimo. Es como una especie de Netflix para ricos – Pero no estoy segura…- Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar - ¿Alya? – Pregunté mirando la pantalla – Hola ¿Qué pasa?

 _¿Qué hay amiga? ¿Te conto Adrien de la fiesta de esta noche?_

Si, y ya le dije no sé si iré, no tengo muchas ganas

 _Pasare por ti a las 9, estate lista ¡Nos vemos!_ – Y la desgraciada colgó. Solté un largo suspiro

¿Entonces después de la fiesta quedamos? –

Estoy tratando de recordar cómo es que todo se fue a la mierda, pero no logro hacer memoria de lo que paso.

La fiesta fue como cualquier otra, un lugar lleno de gente bailando y tomando, gente reía otros jugaban y otros hacían "otro tipo de cosas". Nada fuera de lo normal, y ya a mis 25 años no me parecía muy raro.

Decidí tomar una cosa extraña que me paso Cloe, como siempre ella estaba en cada fiesta, luciendo ropa sexy y llamando mucho la atención. No sé realmente lo que le metió, pero era muy fuerte, casi me quema la garganta cuando lo probé.

Dejé de lado esa cosa y decidí empezar con algo más liviano, quizá una cerveza o dos, un poco de Daikiri, otra cerveza, ahora si la cosa rara de Cloe, luego más bebidas extrañas. Valla, fueron tantas cosas, que en algún punto yo ya estaba tambaleando. Soy una bebedora profesional, mareada pero no abatida.

Busque a Alya por todos lados, por lo general en las fiestas me molestaba que siempre terminaba perdida y sola, ella se juntaba con algún chico, Chat salía a coquetear y quedaba borracha y sola, nada nuevo.

Ya te dije que no debes tomar tanto cada vez que salimos bichito – Era ese gato fastidioso

Vámonos de una vez de este maldito lugar y su maldita gente. – Dije apoyándome en él - ¡Ustedes son todos una mierda! – Grité - ¡Insoportables, asquerosos, son lo peor de parís y siempre termino viniendo obligada a ver sus horribles rostros! – Empuje a Adrien, todos me miraban, tenía la cara roja por el alcohol y la ira. Siempre que tomaba me daban ganas de golpear a alguien.

Hora de irnos My Lady

¡Suéltame gato faldero! ¡Vete a acostar con alguna de estas zorras! ¡Hay muchas aquí! ¡Mira todas esas zorras! ¡Una más puta que la anterior! ¡Es fácil molestarme cuando estoy sobria! ¿¡No!? ¡A ver vengan ahora si tienen ganas! ¡Vamos quien es la primera hija de puta que me insulto hoy! –

My Lady tranquila

¡Cállate! ¡No estabas cuando esas perras me molestaron!

Hora de irnos… - El me levanto entre sus brazos y como si fuera un costal de papas me cargo en su hombro y salió del lugar

¡Los odio, los odio, los odio! - Salí gritando mientras era cargada en brazos por Chat.

Cuando llegue a su casa corrí riendo hasta la cocina y saque el alcohol que guardaba en uno de los muebles. Lo tome volviendo a reír y fui hasta donde estaba él y le entregue una de las botellas que saque, las otras dos las sujete con ambas manos y ambos fuimos hasta su habitación, lugar al que siempre íbamos a escuchar música y tomar.

Chat se cuidaba en las fiestas, sabía que era él quien manejaba y llevaba a su casa a esta ebria Ladybug, pero al igual que yo, también era un borracho.

Y es ahí donde todo se complicó.

Ya no lo recuerdo, realmente hago esfuerzo por recordar lo que paso, pero no puedo.

Antes de notarlo ambos estábamos tirados en su habitación cantando y riendo, hablando sobre como salvábamos parís de no sé quién, siendo Chat Noir y Ladybug. Siempre que tomábamos el reírnos era inevitable.

Él me miro, con esos hermosos ojos verdes, toco mi rostro con su mano y lo acaricio. Fue entonces cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

Me beso. Fue un tacto suave un simple roce de boca a boca. Se alejó de mi mirándome y sonriendo como idiota, luego tomo la botella de alcohol y le dio un largo sorbo. Sentí algo extraño en ese beso, y no, no es porque hace ya mucho que no sentía el beso de un chico, era por otra cosa. Se sintió cálido, y extrañamente agradable.

Lo- Lo siento mucho Mi… My Lady… No sé- No sé lo que hice soy jajajaja Un idiooootaaa y gato malo jajaja – Estaba hablando incoherencias con verdades. Solté una risa y tomé la botella que estaba a mi lado, y ahora fui yo quien le dio un gran sorbo. Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el borde de la cama, ambos estábamos sentados en el piso apoyándonos con la cama como respaldo. Dejé caer la botella, me levante un poco hasta quedar inclinada sobre él, sujete su traje y lo bese. Quedo varios segundos quieto, como tratando de comprender algo pero finalmente me agarro de los hombros y me atrajo más hacia él. Nuestros labios pegados lentamente comenzaron a moverse, y de un simple roce de bocas se volvió un beso pasional y fogoso.

Eres un gato muy idiota jajaja – Dije en cuanto nos separamos. Comencé a reír y él me atrajo para abrazarme. Sentí mucho calor, era raro, Chat siempre me abrazaba, era muy cariñoso conmigo, pero esa noche sentí algo muy distinto.

Eres muy linda My Lady…- Susurro en mi oído, con una voz ronca que me erizo la piel.

Jaja no seas idiota Adrien – Me aleje y lo mire por unos instantes, sus bellos ojos verdes estaban húmedos - ¿Qué ocurre gatito? – Sin poder evítalo su bello rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Yo lo abrace – Tranquilo pequeño gato tonto – Lo separe de mí y tome su rostro con mis manos, limpiando con mis pulgares sus lágrimas. –

Eres hermosa LadyBug… - Dijo entre sollozos

Tu igual Chat Noir…-

Y nos besamos. Pero de ese beso salieron dos, y de esos, dos más, y así hasta que ya no tengo noción de cuantos besos nos dimos esa noche.

No era la primera vez que ambos dormíamos juntos ebrios, siempre tomábamos, reíamos y dormíamos juntos, pero si la primera vez que hacíamos algo como eso, siempre hubo una fina línea que dividía el amor pasional del amor fraternal entre nosotros.

Soy mujer, y una heterosexual. Así que era imposible para mí no reconocer lo lindo que era Adrien, si, era jodidamente lindo. Pero era mi mejor amigo, no lo veía de esa forma y el a mí tampoco.

Pero… ¿Qué paso?

Entrelace mis dedos en sus rubios cabellos para traerlo más hacia mí, necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, me quemaba por dentro, no puedo explicar la desesperación que sentía. Me separe un instante y de inmediato el intento volver a besarme, pero yo lo empuje. Me levante del suelo y coloque ambas piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y me senté sobre él, para ahora si volver a besarlo.

Sus manos me atraparon por la cintura y pegaron mi cuerpo con el de él, nuestros labios se movían, nuestras lenguas chocaban y sin darme cuenta yo estaba comenzando a refregar mi cuerpo contra el de él. Estaba comenzando a hacer mucho calor.

¿Qué estamos haciendo My Lady…? – Dijo con la voz agitada en cuanto nos separamos. Volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos, solo dando varios besos cortos.

No lo sé gatito…- Acaricié su rostro y volví a besarlo. No estaba pensando las cosas con claridad, me estaba dejando llevar, aun laberinto sin salida

Llevé mis labios hacia su cuello y comencé a repartir pequeños besos, dando de vez en cuando una que otra lamida. Luego elegí una parte en particular y la succioné, él se retorció debajo de mí, soltando un pequeño suspiro que me volvió loca. Repetí el acto, divertida por ver como sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi cuerpo, tocaban mi cintura, subían y bajaban por mi trasero y de una manera deseosa tocaban mis largas piernas, apretando mis muslos con deseo.

Yo seguí lamiendo su cuello y con mis manos decidí llevar las cosas más lejos.

¿En qué rayos pensaba? Bueno, ese es el punto, no estaba pensando.

Me levanté un poco y volví a besar sus labios, esta vez fueron mis manos las que de manera atrevida recorrieron su cuerpo. Me gustaba mucho la forma de su pecho, era firme y sin duda se notaba trabajado. De manera traviesa baje más y acaricie su pene. Él se sobresaltó y intento apartarme, pero luego de unos segundos solo se acercó más a mi e intensifico el beso.

Comenzó a moverse debajo mío, buscando que nuestros cuerpos se froten de manera que ambos sintamos placer, y valla que lo logro.

Esto estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal.

Era muy fuerte físicamente, es más entrenábamos juntos, así que no le costó nada levantarme en sus brazos y dejarme caer en la cama.

Los besos y las caricias me estaban nublando más la razón. Se sentía bien, y no solo por el hecho del acto sexual, sino por que ver esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de deseo por mi sin duda era algo irresistible. Sus caricias si bien eran lujuriosas estaban cargadas de respeto, yo sé que él me quería, y también se cuanto lo quiero yo a él… Y es por eso que esto estaba mal.

La ropa lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, mi respiración agitada me impedía seguir de manera correcta el beso, estaba ansiosa, quería que esto termine de una vez.

Volví a cambiar la posición, ahora yo estaba sobre el nuevamente. Me quite la poca ropa que me quedaba y la suya también. Estaba cegada por tantas sensaciones, necesitaba más de Chat.

Estaba mojada, por lo cual no me costó nada que su miembro entre dentro de mí. Más que el placer sexual, lo que disfrute fue ver la expresión que puso, como su rojo rostro mostraba unos gestos tan obscenos, cargados de lujuria y vergüenza, era un pequeño gatito acorralado por una Catarina.

Me incline sobre el para abrazarlo y besarlo, él se movió, y yo lo acompañe con mis caderas, una y otra vez. Sentía corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, estaba derretida y ansiosa, sentía que estaba llegando al lugar justo, y yo me moví para hacer que el me tocara justo ahí, donde yo quería.

Mire su rostro rojo, por dios, era la mejor visión que tendría en mi vida, jamás creí que alguien como Chat tuviera tal mirada y tales gestos. Quise que se sintiera bien, es por eso que me moví más rápido. Lamí su cuello y lo succioné de vez en cuando, el soltaba unos gemidos que me volvían loca y sin darme cuenta yo igual soltaba los míos.

Estábamos tan cerca los dos, y una estocada, otra y otra más, hasta que al fin ambos soltamos un gran gemido y terminamos.

A partir de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más. Solo sé que cuando desperté, estaba sin ropa sobre la cama de Adrien.

¿Qué paso…? – Dije a penas abrí los ojos, él estaba a mi lado, mirando el techo con la mirada perdida, igual tratando de recapitular los hechos de anoche

No lo sé Marinette…- Siempre que me llamaba por mi nombre sabía que era algo serio, y claro que lo era. Lo habíamos arruinado.

Solo tomé mis cosas y me fui de su casa, sin siquiera decir adiós.

Esta confundida, estaba dolida y sabía que habíamos roto algo, y que ese algo, jamás tendría arreglo.

Sería fácil culpar a Adrien por haberme besado, y también sería fácil culpar al alcohol. Pero tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma. Yo había buscado eso, él también, y juntos rompimos una gran amistad.

Cuando llegue a mi hogar me desplome en llantos, abrazando mi cuerpo, tratando así de buscar consuelo alguno. No podía hablar con nadie, no le podía decir a nadie lo que paso. Ese error era mío. Y debía abstenerme a las consecuencias.

Desde ese día, Adrien y yo no volvimos a hablar con normalidad, no más noches de películas o series, no más salidas al cine, ni contarnos secretos. Ya no éramos más el dúo de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La gente hablaba, comenzaron a esparcirse rumores, y en la mayoría yo era la mala, la que lastimo e hizo sufrir al grandioso modelo Adrien. Me llamaban prostituta, zorra, mentirosa, y tantas cosas más. Dolía escuchar los murmullos a donde sea que iba.

Y en parte me los creí. Adrien dejo de salir de su casa como solía hacerlo, pocas veces posaba para revistas y se enfocaba solo en su trabajo.

¿Qué paso?

No puedo entenderlo, pero nuestra vida si vino abajo ese día, ese fatídico día en que nos separamos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él, que jamás creí lo mal que se sentiría no estar a su lado. Esta típica frase cliché venía a mi mente _"nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_. Y me gustaba creer que Chat igual se sentía así.

Mire la luna mientras lloraba, pidiendo solo un deseo, recuperar a mi mejor amigo…


End file.
